Dreamcatcher
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: O Apanhador de Sonhos é um amuleto indígena norte-americano criado para aprisionar os pesadelos. Mas será que o amuleto é páreo para perigos do além? Capítulo 2. Inspirado em livros dos mestres do terror Stephens King e Wes Craven.
1. Chapter 1

O Ladrão de Sonhos Dreamcatcher

Disclaimer: Supernatural não me pertece, pois se pertencesse, Dean não sairia da minha casa.

A história se passa durante a primeira temporada de Supernatural.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capítulo 1****:**

"Não, a Morte não é algo que se espera no fim.

É companheira silenciosa que fala com voz branda,

sem querer nos aterrorizar, dizendo sempre a

verdade e nos convidando à sabedoria do viver.

A branda fala da Morte não nos aterroriza

quando fala da Morte.

Ela nos aterroriza por falar da Vida."

(Rubem Alves)

Sol forte, poeira na estrada. Sam Winchester estava terrivelmente entediado, com calor, suado, sujo, faminto e com sede, pois a água em sua garrafa estava há muito tempo aquecida pelo calor e por isso inapropriada para saciar sua garganta e seu corpo.

Dirigia há horas, enquanto seu irmão mais velho ressoava no banco do passageiro, após ter dirigido boa parte da noite. Cansado do silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo ronco de Dean, e fatigado pelo calor, o rapaz cutuca o irmão com certa força para despertá-lo.

- Acorda, Dean!

- Hã? –o outro rapaz abriu os olhos, meio sonolentos. Os esfregou e olhou para o seu irmão caçula.- Chegamos a Phoenix?

- Não. –respondeu frustrado.-Acho que pegamos algum desvio errado.

- Você pegou algum desvio errado.

- A gasolina tá acabando.

- Droga.- o rapaz se ajeita no banco e olha para a estrada que parecia interminável.- Tem uma placa adiante.

Ao passarem pela placa, avistaram os dizeres:

"**Bem Vindos a Prudence.**

**Há 3 milhas****."**

- Deve ser um buraco no meio do deserto.- suspirou Dean.- Tomara que tenham um posto de gasolina decente.

- Se tiverem um restaurante decente.

- Prudence. Este nome me é familiar...

Sairam da estrada principal, pegando uma esburacada estrada que os levaria até o seu destino. Pouco mais de três quilômetros depois, avistaram um homem, indígena, de idade avançada, usando roupas que um dia foram brancas e um chapéu preto com uma pena na cabeça, ele apoiava a mão sobre uma bengala e estava sentando em uma pedra na beira da estrada. Sam estacionou o carro.

- Ow, por que parou? –indaga Dean.- Não damos carona.

- Perguntar se estamos no caminho certo.-respondeu o mais novo, saindo do carro.

Dean suspirou ruidosamente, descendo do carro e caminhando depressa atrás do irmão, que se aproximava do idoso.

- Er, com licença senhor. Esta estrada dá em um lugar chamado Prudence. Lá tem um posto de gasolina?-Sam perguntou e o velho parecia fitar o nada.- Senhor?

- Está morto?-Dean perguntou e recebeu um olhar reprovador do irmão.-Só perguntei.

O velho começou a rir baixinho, rouco. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam.

- Você tem o humor irônico de John Winchester, rapaz. Gostei. -comentou o índio surpreendendo Dean e Sam.-Não há nada em Prudence, a não ser a morte. É uma cidade amaldiçoada!

- Conhece nosso pai?

- Iktomi me disse que vocês viriam. E pediu que eu lhes entregassem isso.-o velho estendeu a mão, onde segurava um objeto feito com aro de cipó e uma teia feita com cabelo de cavalo a Dean.

- O...o que é isso?-perguntou Sam.

- Um apanhador de sonhos.-Dean explicou.- Quem falou de nós?

- Iktomi...A aranha.

Sam e Dean ponderavam que o sol devia ter fritado o cérebro do velho, ou o que ele dizia se devia a idade aparentemente avançada. Mas ambos já vivenviaram tanta coisa que nem tudo deveriam duvidar. Um breve silêncio se instaurou entre os três homens. Silêncio este quebrado pela voz rouca e cansada do índio, que se levantou da pedra.

- Olhe o diário de seu pai. Ele anotou as palavras de Iktomi quando esteve aqui.- e com o apoio da bengala, começou a caminhar para dentro do deserto.- Se vão para Prudence, precisarão do diário e do presente de Iktomi.

- Ei, aonde vai?-Sam pergunta.

- Para casa.-respondeu o velho.

- No deserto. Você não mora em Prudence?-Dean perguntou alto.

- Eu não. Lá reina a morte.

O idoso continuou caminhando em meio ao deserto escaldante, até sumir do campo de visão dos rapazes, como se fosse uma miragem, o fruto da mente de viajantes castigados pelo sol.

- Aquilo era real?- Dean indagou.

- Não sei. O que é um apanhador de sonhos?-apontou para o objeto na mão do irmão.

- Um tipo de amuleto protetor. Para afastar os pesadelos.- respondeu segurando o objeto como se fosse inútil e o entrega a Sam.-Toma. Presentinho.

- Espere Dean. O velho dizia que conhecia nosso pai. E se ele pediu que nos entregasse este amuleto, pode ser importante!

- Não foi nosso pai quem pediu que o velho gagá nos entregasse isto. Foi...-fez suspense.- A aranha.

Sam o olhou com reprovação, pegando o amuleto e caminhando para o carro.

- Depois do que vivemos nestes últimos meses, não deveria tirar sarro de algo assim.-o repreendeu.

- Ah, qualé. Você sabe que eu enfrento demônios há muito tempo. Demônios, fantasmas, uma família enlouquecida, assassinos seriais, lendas urbanas, monstros mitológicos...mas até eu tenho meus limites. Uma aranha disse ao velho para nos entregar este brinquedo.-enquanto Dean falava, Sam pegou o diário e o folheava, depois o entrega a Dean aberto e entra no carro.- O que foi?

- Iktomi, a aranha sagrada.-disse ligando o carro.- Papai teve um encontro com ela.

Dean entrou no carro, lendo o diário e suspirou olhando para Sam.

- Ele **sonhou **com a aranha.

- É assim que ela se comunica no nosso plano, pelos sonhos. Ela vive no Mundo dos Sonhos.-dirigiu em direção a Prudence.

- "A vovó aranha que trouxe o sol e o fogo aos índios e ensinou-lhes também a arte de fazer a cerâmica."-fecha o diário.- Acho que nosso velho bebeu muito neste dia.

- Continua a ler.-pediu Sam.- Vira a página.

- " A morte se arrasta nos sonhos dos mortais."-e viu uma imagem desenhada na página seguinte.- " O Inimigo."

- O que você acha?-indagou Sam.

- Que eu deveria estar dirigindo...-suspirou, o entrarem na cidade de Prudence.

Um amontoado de casas e traillers, mãos assustadas que fechavam as portas e janelas. Crianças pequenas e curiosas que os olhavam, antes de serem arrastadas para dentro de suas casas por outras mais velhas.

- Lugar aconchegante.-Dean diz com sarcasmo e olhou o relógio.-Reparou?

-O que?

- Treze horas. Estas crianças não deveriam estar na escola?

- Olha aquilo, Dean.-o outro apontou para uma placa com o número da população da cidade.

Estavam marcas da letra X, riscadas com carvão sobre o número da população: 721 habitantes...e agora marcavam em ordem descrecente atualmente: 384 habitantes.

- Isso não é um bom sinal.-murmurou Sam.

Dean olhou pela janela do seu carro e depois desceu deste, olhando ao redor.

- O que está havendo aqui?-perguntou-se.

- "Aqui reina a Morte."-respondeu Sam, lendo uma pichação em um muro.

Dean olhou para trás para ver sobre o que o irmão falava. Sam estava fora do carro, andando hesitante na direção da igreja local. Dean o alcançou, notou que apenas crianças os observavam.

-Ei, menino!-Dean chamou um garoto de mais ou menos catorze, que os fitava com receio.-Sabe onde tem um posto de gasolina?-o menino sai correndo.-Não? Ótimo!

Sam abriu as portas da igreja e nela havia um menino, de cabelos e olhos negros a lhe fitarem sem expressão.

- Cadê seus pais?-Sam perguntou e o menino não respondeu.- Onde estão os adultos? Tem um nome?

Novo silêncio. Dean ficou ao lado do irmão.

- Tem algo neste lugar que eu não gosto.

-Só tem crianças aqui. Não se preocupe.

-Eu assisti Colheita Maldita! Não me venha pedir para não me preocupar!

-Dean...

-Ei, guri. Onde está sua mãe? Seu pai está aí?

-Eles se foram.-respondeu uma menina atrás dos rapazes, de cabelos e olhos igualmente negros.

- Foram para onde?-Sam admirou-se.

- Uma noite fomos todos dormir, quando acordamos, todos se foram...foram para o deserto e não voltaram mais.

-Todos desapareceram?-perguntou Dean incrédulo.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamcatcher Dreamcatcher

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capítulo 2:**

-Todos desapareceram?

-Sim...-respondeu a menina ficando ao lado do garoto.

-Exatamente para onde no deserto eles foram.

As crianças não responderam, como se temessem algo. A menina abraçou o garoto pelos ombros, como se quisesse protegê-lo de algo. Sam se ajoelhou ficando mais ou menos na altura deles, para lhe falar olhando em seus olhos.

-Não precisa ter medo. Pode falar. Eu me chamo Sam e este.-apontando para o outro.-É meu irmão Dean. Como se chamam?

-Eu me chamo Sandie Parker.-dizia a menina.-Ele se chama Thomas. O pai do Thomas era pastor e nosso vizinho.

-Sandie, conte direito o que houve...o que você sabe.-insistiu Sam.

Ela desviou o olhar, com medo.

-Sandie...esta coisa que pegou seus pais. Nós lidamos com este tipo de coisa.-continuou Sam.-Vamos deter esta coisa, seja lá o que for.

O menino olhou para Sandie, em um mudo pedido para ajudar os rapazes.

-Vocês são tipo...super heróis?-a menina pergunta receosa.

-Digamos que...sim.-diz Dean.

Sandie pegou na mão de Thomas e abriu a porta da igreja, entrando nela e sendo seguida pelos irmãos Winchester. Sam atento ao movimentos das crianças e Dean observava a estrutura da pequena igreja.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu.-ela parou de andar bem no meio do corredor.-Mas o Thomas seguiu o pai dele na noite em que todos sumiram. Ele viu o que aconteceu com todo mundo, mas ele não fala nada desde então.

-Não fala, hein?-Dean olhou ao redor.

-O choque e o medo, do que quer que tenha acontecido ao pai dele, o deixou assim.-explicou Sam, ficando dois passos atrás das crianças para murmurar com o irmão suas especulações.

-Faço idéia. O que acha? É o tal "inimigo"?

-Seja ele quem for. Melhor fazer uma pesquisa.

-Aqui? Onde?

-Sandie! Tem algum museu aqui em Prudence? Algum centro cultural sobre este lugar.

A menina pensou um pouco antes de responder:

-Lá em casa tem um monte de livros. Mamãe gosta de ler. Tem o museu dos índios também.

-Vou para o museu.-disse Dean.-O que está fazendo, Sam?

O irmão mexia no celular, depois o guardou com um suspiro frustrado.

-Sem sinal. Tem telefone aqui?

-Tem, mas não funcionam mais.-respondeu Sandie.

-Ótimo. E posto de gasolina?

-Tem um descendo esta rua.-disse a menina.

-Sandie, deixe-me perguntar. Por que não procuraram ajuda?-Dean curioso.-Ou tentaram sair da cidade?

-Os mais velhos tentaram sair da cidade. Alguns voltaram, o deserto não deixa a gente sair.

-Alguns voltaram? Quer dizer que outros conseguiram sair?-Sam curioso.

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não sairam do deserto.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Em outro ponto, há cinco quilômetros da pequena cidade de Prudence.

-Bob...me espera!-uma adolescente pedia ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego da corrida que estava fazendo.

A mochila na qual carregava água, comida e algum dinheiro parecia muito mais pesada desde o momento em que sairam, os cabelos loiros da jovem estava presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas mesmo assim grudavam no pescoço pelo suor.

-Anette. Vamos!-incentivava o rapaz, voltando e pegando em sua mão.-São trinta quilômetros até Saint Jones. Lá vamos pegar um ônibus e ir para Phoenix! Vamos deixar este inferno para trás!

-Mas...-ela olhou para o deserto.-Gary e os outros não voltaram para nos buscar como haviam prometido. E se algo aconteceu a eles?

-Claro que algo aconteceu.-respondeu Bob irritado.-Eles sairam daqui e acha que eles voltariam?

-E se "Ele" pegou todo mundo?-apreensiva.

-"Ele" só sai a noite, Anette. Vamos andando. Se não pararmos, estaremos bem longe da cidade ao anoitecer e não vamos ser pegos. Confie em mim!-ele a puxa pela mão e a garota concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

Começaram a andar e Bob falando de seus planos para a namorada.

-Eu tenho um tio que mora em Phoenix. Tenho certeza de que ele vai arranjar tudo o que precisaremos.

-Ele vai nos ajudar, Bob?-perguntou, se enchendo de esperança.

-Sim. Ele não me deixaria na mão. Um emprego, escola, casa. Aí poderemos nos casar, Anette. Não será maravilhoso?

Não houve resposta.

-Anette?-Bob se vira e não vê Anette em lugar algum.-Anette? ANETTE!

Ele escutou um som estranho, como se alguma coisa se arrastasse pelas areias do deserto. Bob suava, sua garganta ficou seca, e não era por causa do calor.

-D-droga...Não pode ser... VOCÊ DEVERIA APARECER SÓ A NOITE!

A única resposta que Bob teve foi o de uma força invisível o puxar para baixo e ser engolido pelo deserto.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Em Prudence, na residência da família Parker.

Sam olhava com interesse os livros que pertenciam a mãe de Sandie, todos falavam sobre os índios americanos, sua cultura e mitos. Olhou para uma foto na estante, onde havia uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, sorridente, abraçada a Sandie.

-É a mamãe.-disse a menina, aparecendo na porta da pequena biblioteca, com Thomas ao seu lado.

-Ela é muito bonita.-disse o rapaz.

-Tô com saudades dela.

-Eu também sinto a falta da minha.-Sam sorriu para a menina.-Poderia me ajudar a procurar seja lá o que for?

Ela sorriu, concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

-Bem...sua mãe parecia que gostava de ler sobre mitos dos índios norte-americanos.

-Mamãe era professora. Ela estava escrevendo um livro.-disse a menina indo até a mesa da mãe, onde haviam papéis, livros, um jornal e um notebook fechado.-Ela ficou animada com o que as pessoas acharam na velha mina.

-Velha mina?

-Sim.-ela pegou o jornal e mostra para ele. Era uma edição local.-Ela estava até pesquisando lá.

Sam pegou o jornal e começou a ler sobre a notícia ali escrita com enorme interesse, depois sentou-se na cadeira e abriu o notebook, ligando-o. A bateria ainda funcionava. Esperava que não houvesse nenhum tipo de senha para usá-lo e para seu alívio, não havia.

Haviam arquivos sobre fotos de família, teses, livros e algo em particular chamou-lhe a atenção. Um arquivo chamado "Dreamcatcher". Ele o abriu e fotos da recém descoberta na mina apareceram na tela.

-Ah, meu Deus...-murmurou o rapaz, olhando para os símbolos em uma parede na mina.-Sandie. Onde sua mãe guardou as relíquias que tiraram da mina?

-No museu.-disse a menina.

Sam fecha o notebook e o carrega embaixo do braço, mas antes de sair se vira para as crianças e avisa.

-Fiquem aqui. Eu volto logo. Prometo!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dean ligava a bomba do posto de gasolina, satisfeito por ter combustível. Esperava encher o tanque, para partirem assim que resolvessem o caso ali. Era óbvio que algo de muito errado estava havendo e seja lá o que for, não era deste mundo. Agora precisava determinar que tipo de força estavam lidando.

Pegou o diário do pai, onde ele anotava diversas informações acerca dos demônios e espíritos que enfrentou em sua vida, na esperança de encontrar algo. Caminhou até a pequena loja de conveniência do posto, e como esperava estava vazia e abandonada.

Abriu uma geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de água mineral para matar sua sede, quando percebeu que não estava mais sozinho. Sentiu que alguém estava às suas costas e virou-se. Não encontrou ninguém, só uma brisa quente que entrava pela porta entreaberta.

Foi até a calçada, olhando para a paisagem abandonada da cidade, deu um gole na água apreciando o líquido refrescante que matava sua sede. Teve a incômoda sensação de que era observado, fazendo-o voltar para o carro, dirigindo na direção do museu índigena da cidade.

Nem sequer notou uma pequena elevação no asfalto, que assim que o carro se afastou, voltou a posição original, desaparecendo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Logo Dean chegou ao pequeno museu da cidade de Prudence. Era uma construção antiga, que necessitava de uma pintura urgente na fachada devido a tinta desgastada pelo tempo.

Algo chamou-lhe a atenção, era um amuleto semelhante ao o que aquele índio estranho havia dado a eles. Um Apanhador de Sonhos. Estava pendurado logo na entrada do museu. Dean tocou na porta que abriu-se facilmente, tentou acender a luz ao tocar no interruptor. Não funcionou.

-Ótimo!-suspirou, abrindo mais a porta para que a luz do dia entrasse.

Abriu uma das janelas para ter mais visibilidade do local. Haviam expostas diversos artefatos índigenas. Roupas, utensílios domésticos, armas, pinturas e fotos. Uma das fotos lhe chamou a atenção.

A data era de 1876, e mostrava que era a data na qual a cidade surgiu. Nascida da descoberta de uma mina de ouro que foi abandonada cinco anos após ter sido aberta. Pelos registros históricos que lia ali, um desabamento matou um grupo de dez mineradores e devido a este incidente, a mina foi fechada.

Olhou com mais atenção para a foto, estreitando o olhar ao focar em um dos rostos dos mineradores.

-Não mesmo...-exclamou.

Era o velho índio que haviam encontrado na estrada.

Continua...


End file.
